


tequila sunrise

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: just pwp





	tequila sunrise

金有謙漫不經心地撫弄著靠在自己胸前的那顆腦袋，褐色的頭髮，輕輕軟軟的，帶著洗髮精和香水混合的好聞氣味，手指輕輕刷過，那人隨即抬起頭來對他露出一個調皮的微笑，冒出來的鬍渣在那張臉上並不顯得粗糙或是過於男性化，配上著他大而水潤的眼睛，反而有種細微的嬌憨感，嘴唇感覺是甜甜軟軟的，金有謙想吻他，然而直播還開著，他心愛的Jackson哥在這個瞬間就只是疼愛弟弟的哥哥而已。

王嘉爾總是這麼狡猾，在視線交會之時，明知道金有謙對他的那些就是愛與激情，明知道再讓他更迷戀一些、兩個人就有可能同時失控，卻還是伸出手撫弄了弟弟光滑的下巴，問他為什麼這麼可愛。

Bam還在浴室裡，他們都知道Bam最近花在保養上的時間很長，長到即使外面的兩個人交換一個熱烈的吻也無所謂，於是在王嘉爾觸碰畫面使直播結束的那一瞬間，金有謙輕輕地摟了他的肩膀，嘴唇試探性的碰在王嘉爾柔軟的臉頰上，像是濕潤的吐司麵包內層一樣滑潤而帶著溫度，滑動著往下，被那人的鬍渣弄得有點癢，鬍渣的主人卻先咯咯笑了出來，輕輕噘起嘴唇回應了金有謙一下，有謙的嘴唇很軟、很紅潤，有點濕濕的，然後王嘉爾又嘻嘻笑著退開，等著看金有謙因為沒有被滿足的反應。

他穩穩地扶住王嘉爾的頭，目光交會，拇指磨蹭著哥哥眼睛下方那塊柔軟的肌膚，在對方又一次笑起來之前熱烈地用自己的嘴唇含住他的，舔著對方柔軟的唇舌與上顎處被唾液弄得特別濕滑的部分。

在浴室門打開而發出的細微聲響之前，他們氣喘吁吁地分開，眼神互相追逐，並且幾乎同時嘈雜地告訴髮梢滴水的Bam他們已經開始喝了，桌上的兩瓶紅酒與幾罐啤酒看起來並沒有減少很多，Bam猜想這兩個人只是為了掩飾臉上的紅暈，為了不要使大家尷尬，他拉開啤酒的拉環咕嘟嘟地灌下一大口。而王嘉爾伸手淘氣地握住了金有謙被單下已然微微勃起的陰莖，並且在弟弟臉紅地忍耐著快感的時候刻意笑著調侃他的酒量很差。

那天他們選擇在王嘉爾的房間裡做，金有謙沒辦法一個人睡覺，然而巡演中無論金有謙的室友是Mark 或是Bam，他們都不想讓隊友面對任何尷尬的性愛場面（雖然這在他們曾經的宿舍生活裡並不是沒有發生過）。

金有謙並不是個性急的人，他在這方面非常體貼柔軟，柔軟到王嘉爾幾乎以為自己可以因為這些溫柔甜美的性愛而真心愛上這個弟弟，尤其是金有謙連親吻自己身體的時候都如此緩慢，而且總是停下來抬頭看、看他的Jackson哥是不是因為舒服而顫抖，光是這樣就令王嘉爾心臟的某個部分酸痛起來，相較起來、雖然那個人也會親吻自己的身體，卻總是急切地彷彿要將他身上的皮膚肌肉吞吃入腹一般，就連接吻都常常讓王嘉爾無法呼吸，他閉上眼睛企圖甩開這些念頭，畢竟那個人就在隔壁房裡。

他們要客房服務送來調酒，金有謙不會在做愛時真的喝醉，他不願意在那樣的時刻暈眩或是反胃，但他知道王嘉爾在對象不是林在範的時候需要一些酒精，他知道林在範看他的每個眼神和王嘉爾的反應，他知道團隊裡的大哥、隊長在感情上最愛的是他自己，所以一次又一次地讓王嘉爾覺得迷惘，他知道他們糾纏多時卻放不開對方，他也知道王嘉爾把自己當成慰藉寂寞的對象。

『One shot, and you got me loose.

一杯shot，而你讓我卸下防備

Two shots, Imma tell the truth.

兩杯shot，我就要說出實話了』

金有謙進入他身體的時候，王嘉爾的眼睛裡還是滾落了一點淚水，他一邊伸手包住金有謙還帶著一點稚氣的臉，一邊夾緊了弟弟的腰，「謙哪、就是那裏，再用力一點、讓哥哥、讓哥哥被你幹得射出來吧、」，沙啞地呻吟出那些他知道會讓金有謙害羞地一路泛紅到胸口的放蕩言詞，王嘉爾被操幹著，下面的小穴被捅得通紅，隨著硬挺的陰莖進出而淌出透明的潤滑液體，金有謙的陰莖很粗也很長，在做這件事的時候王嘉爾不得不承認他所享受的快感中其實多少夾雜一些疼痛，即使如此他的身體還是會誠實地高潮，但無所謂，之所以和有謙保持著這種關係，就是因為身體上的疼痛總比心理上的痛來得好受一點，何況有謙一直有在練習這方面的技巧，通常只要他高潮一次之後幾乎就不怎麼痛了。

沖澡之後兩個人疲倦地滾在乾淨的床單上，金有謙緊緊地把他抱在懷裡，親吻他額頭的同時輕聲呢喃著Jackson哥、我真的好喜歡你。

王嘉爾往他的胸口蹭著，以同樣輕柔的親吻落在弟弟白皙肌膚的鎖骨位置，他知道他不能回應任何關於愛或是喜歡的問題，真實的答案只會讓有謙受傷而已，就像那個總是緊緊抱著對方寬厚的肩膀質問的自己，角色調換之後才明白被愛多麼幸運，而愛著對方的總是受牽制。

\--

『你喜歡薄荷巧克力嗎？對、我喜歡，它很棒』

『其他成員嗎？我不知道、可能在自己房間裡休息，或是喝酒吧？』

本來說了直播結束之後就要睡了，林在範熱愛睡眠以及人類生理需求的那些事，例如吃飯或是性交，但考慮到戀愛的對象上周不小心在喝醉後脫口而出肉體出軌的事，他決定忍耐或是用其餘熱愛的事情作為替代。他不願承認自己對王嘉爾的不公平對待，肉體出軌這種事，論次數論年資，林在範都遠遠超越王嘉爾，雖然兩個人已經達成協議不再追究關係並不穩定時的過去，但王嘉爾沒放下金有謙，而林在範也無法對這件事真正憤怒，畢竟當他像一般的工作夥伴一樣冷漠地對待王嘉爾的時期，是金有謙摟著他的Jackson哥，讓他靠著他的肩膀得到那些王嘉爾一直渴求的愛與稱讚。

不想讓特別為了照顧自己而同住一間房的Bam覺得尷尬，金有謙在王嘉爾發出微微的鼾聲時，輕手輕腳地起身準備回自己房間，時間還算早。

林在範猜想自己沒有必要在這種時候發出聲響，畢竟金有謙關門的方式顯示出王嘉爾可能已經睡了，默默地在轉角等到有謙離開，用自己收到的備份門鎖卡進入房間。

「如果哥早幾個小時來，可能來得及加入我和有謙、」棉被下傳來悶悶的聲音，林在範並不意外他醒著，當然那種有些賭氣挖苦的語氣也不令他意外。他俯身觸碰王嘉爾熱而濕潤的嘴唇，「有謙和Jackson做了什麼、要告訴我嗎？」

「有謙插了我這裡，把我弄得很濕，還射在裡面了」，手指移動到王嘉爾的胸口，稍微用力地揉著已經挺起的乳頭，那裡的顏色即使被吸吮很多次了也是泛著桃色的粉紅，「是嗎？」

另一隻手的拇指順著柔軟的嘴唇滑入王嘉爾口中，就著濕滑的唾液玩弄他的舌頭，讓他發出了幾個含糊的音節，然後充滿愛意地雙手將那隻手指輕輕拖出，伸出舌頭飢渴地舔舐著，於此同時，他的大眼睛變得濕潤，林在範對那種癡迷的眼神再熟悉不過。

「在範哥、做吧？」，林在範沒有拒絕，王嘉爾一向只能在他給他的那種性愛裡真正滿足，有些粗暴地、要他臣服地那樣。

幾個小時前才做過，王嘉爾的身體已經從適應到主動索求，幾乎在為林在範口交時就主動地扭動著腰，而當林在範稍微挺腰，陰莖上的前液稍微溢出流下的瞬間，他就主動地用舌頭貼著那個前端那個濕潤的小洞，林在範因為舒服而扯了他的頭髮，而王嘉爾被抓得抬起的下巴上都閃著液體的的痕跡。

林在範伸手搓弄王嘉爾挺立而濕紅的陰莖，動作並不溫柔，然而騎在他陰莖上的王嘉爾完全不在意，他只是拚了命扭動腰部，並且在每次往下時伸手更加撐開自己的臀肉，讓林在範插得更深，直硬而熱燙地戳刺在自己的身體裡，剛剛金有謙插的位置更深，但他低頭看著林在範的眼睛與嘴唇，他更喜歡林在範插他的力道，即使騎乘著主導著動作的是他，林在範還是可以用眼神讓他明白他應該往哪裡再偏一點或是放鬆一點，然後在王嘉爾乖巧地照做時，捏住他肌肉結實的腰，連續而突然地頂弄，破開王嘉爾原本自制的動作與小穴內部的皺褶。

「有謙真的射在裡面了嗎？」林在範的聲音冷靜而自持，與他腰部抽插進出王嘉爾身體的動作完全相反，而被操開的王嘉爾在那些帶著哭腔的呻吟中點著頭承認，他被拉扯著改變姿勢，被押在對方身下，高舉起腳踝，被由上而下地戳刺抽插著，王嘉爾的裡面已經收縮著高潮過一次，但他知道林在範還沒有，於是伸出手貼著那人的腰輕捏，然後是因為挺動而收緊的臀肉，最後往下放輕動作撫摸他陰囊附近的皮膚，那裏因為兩個人交合位置溢出來的潤滑劑而濕稠一片，林在範並沒有刻意忍著，他在要射精之前抓著王嘉爾的雙腿纏在自己腰上，然後俯身接吻，吞吃對方因為被內射而流洩出的呻吟。

Truth is, I’m in love with you.

Woke up to you by my side

Pour up baby, one more time

Let’s do it again, tonight

－Tequila Sunrise

手指順過林在範的眉毛與過長的瀏海，嘴唇刷過挺直的鼻梁，王嘉爾克制不住自己想吻這個人的慾望，即使身體緊貼、四肢交纏，身體裡還是有些什麼在叫囂著不足。

只要再幾個小時就會天亮，在他身邊醒來，如果能夠那麼簡單地說出實話就好，王嘉爾想。

\--

啊我真的是、沒有劇情只會pwp


End file.
